<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>five nicknames by gayprentiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258788">five nicknames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprentiss/pseuds/gayprentiss'>gayprentiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, alcohol mention, im not good at tagging can y'all tell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprentiss/pseuds/gayprentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny collection of nicknames spencer uses for you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>bub</h2><p>spencer holds up a cereal box in each hand.  “what kind of cereal do you want this week,<b> bub</b>?”</p><p> you squint. he’s picked out two of <em>his</em> favorite cereals. “i don’t like either of those,” you say firmly. he knows this, right. how could he not know this? you guys go grocery shopping together every sunday evening spencer’s home. you always pick out the cereal together, and you always get the same one. </p><p>“i forgot,” he says nonchalantly, putting them back on the shelf. he steps back, looking over the other selection the grocery store has to offer. he knows he’s a terrible liar, so he tries to busy himself to avoid looking at your puzzled face. </p><p>“you forgot?”  you press your hand to his forehead. “are you feeling okay?”</p><p> he turns to you with a frown. “the ones you like have so much sugar, <b>bub</b>. i’m just worried about your health. the average box of cereal has 19.8 grams of sugar per serving.” the truth comes out. you chuckle and press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“can we just skip cereal this week?” he says, resting his chin on your head.</p><p>you hum thoughtfully. “if you’re worried about sugar, we probably shouldn’t get these cookies you wanted, then.” </p><p>he hesitates, then starts to backtrack. “i mean—-i think—-”</p><p>“i’m just messing with you, spence,” you laugh.</p><h2>baby</h2><p>“y/n, where are you?” spencer’s voice rings out through your shared apartment as soon as he gets home from work. he kicks off his shoes and tosses them next to the front door. you can hear his socked feet padding around, searching for you. “i bought a new book on my way home, i think you would really like it!”</p><p> he pushes open the bathroom door gently to see you lying in the bath, bubbles surrounding you. “hi <b>baby,</b>” he says softly, smile encompassing his face. </p><p>“hi!” you exclaim, sitting up. “did ya come in here to read to me?”</p><p> he nods, sitting on the closed toilet next to the tub. he holds the book in his hands up to you, allowing you to read the cover. you sink deeper into the water, warmth enveloping you, as you look up at him. his hair is shaggy, and you make a mental note to tell him not to cut it anytime soon. he opens the book, his long, slender fingers sliding down the page slowly. </p><p>“wait, before you start,” you say. “i love you.” </p><p>he grins. “i love you too, <b>baby.</b>”</p><h2>darling</h2><p>your heels burn from how badly you’re digging them into the pavement. you’re drunk, obviously, and your buzzkill boyfriend is trying his absolute hardest to corral you into the car.  </p><p>“c’mon <b>darling,</b> let’s go home,” he says sweetly, still so benevolent in the midst of your stubbornness. </p><p>“i don’t wanna, spence,” you exclaim, flailing your arms. he’s trying his best to keep his grip on you, but you’re moving so much. when he finally gets you into the passenger seat, your energy immediately diminishes, and you slouch.</p><p> he starts the car, letting out a relieved sigh. “are you done now?” he asks. you give him a small nod. the bass from the club pulses throughout the car until he’s driven a sufficient distance away.</p><p> “i,” you start, taking a moment to collect your thoughts from your alcohol filled brain. “i like that you…call me nicknames,” you say, and spencer stifles a laugh. when he prompts you to keep going, you continue. “they make me happy. you make me happy.” </p><p>spencer grabs your hand from where it rests on the center console and holds it tightly, rubbing circles against it with your thumb. “you make me happy too, <b>darling.</b>”</p><h2>love</h2><p>“i want to kiss you so bad right now,” you say boldly, across the table.</p><p>you’re out to dinner with spencer, celebrating nothing in particular. it’d been a tough last case for him, so you decided to treat him to a nice night. the lights in the restaurants are dim, the tablecloth white. spencer’s dressed in a perfectly-tailored suit jacket and the tie you got him for your last anniversary. he looks beautiful, as usual, but he’s particularly handsome tonight because you haven’t seen him in a while.</p><p>he raises an eyebrow. “we just got our food,” he replies. </p><p> “well, yeah, but that has nothing to do with me wanting to kiss you,” you say, taking a sip of your champagne and peering at him over the rim of the glass.</p><p> “i want to kiss you too, <b>love,”</b> he starts, and you beam at him. “but i would really like to eat this pasta first.”</p><h2>peach</h2><p>“good morning, <b>peach</b>!” spencer says brightly, and you groan.</p><p> “it’s too early, spence, shhhh,” you say, burying your head in his chest. you pause. “peach?” spencer calls you a lot of colorful nicknames, but that was a first. you like it, of course, but you never let go of an opportunity to tease your sweet boyfriend a little. </p><p>he nods. “peach. is it weird?” </p><p>you pull away from him to get a better view of his face. tilting your head, you squish his cheeks together gently. “if anything, you look like a peach.” he smiles to the best of his ability, face still contorted. </p><p>you begin peppering kisses over his face, ending with one longer, gentler one on his lips. letting his face go, you tilt your head. “okay, call me that again.”</p><p>he raises an eyebrow, goofy smile still plastered on his face. “you like the nickname, then,<b> peach</b>?” </p><p>“yes, very much so,” you say, kissing him again sweetly. </p><p>“now, you woke me up way too early, and i’m going back to bed.” you flop back down onto your pillow and pull the comforter up to your ears. </p><p>spencer thinks for a second, then lays back down next to you, pulling you to his chest tightly. “okay, five more minutes.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. five more nicknames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>reversal of the first part. here are some nicknames YOU use for spencer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span class="u">puppy</span>
</h2><p> <b></b>it’s silent in the apartment, the only sound the whirring of the AC unit and the flicking of well-loved book pages. spencer has some thick russian literature balanced in his hands as he lays in your lap.  you run your fingers through his curls, knowing both that the action will make his hair frizzy and that neither one of you care. you lift your mug to your lips with your free hand, sipping your coffee with a smile. not too involved in a book or your phone, you take this time to simply look at spencer, watching his eyes scan the pages, taking in the language. </p><p>spencer sets his book down on the coffee table in front of him with a dull thud, turning to look up at you. “hi,” he says, voice croaky from hours of not using it.</p><p>you press your lips to his forehead. “hi <b>puppy</b>,” you murmur against his skin. when you pull away to look at him, his honey-colored eyes are glistening with a playful fondness.</p><p>“puppy?” he asks.</p><p>you nod, giving no explanation. he doesn’t need one. with a hum of satisfaction, he nuzzles his face against your thigh and you give his scalp a gentle scratch.</p><h2>
  <span class="u">dove</span>
</h2><p>“i miss you, spencer,” you sigh gently into the phone receiver.</p><p>“i miss you too,” he says softly, and you can hear the hotel sheets rustling as he tucks himself into them for the night.</p><p>there’s a moment of silence as you each sit with the other’s words.</p><p>“how’s the case,<b> dove</b>?” you ask. your fingers twiddle with the fraying edge of the blanket wrapped around you. it’s one that spencer always pulls off of you while he sleeps. your heart aches thinking about the lanky bed-hog, and you wish he was there to share your bed and steal all of the covers.</p><p>“…y/n?” he asks, snapping you back into reality. you had missed everything he said.</p><p>“sorry, i wasn’t paying attention,” you admit with a watery chuckle. “i miss you, spencer. i just…i wish you were here explaining it to me in person.” your voice wavers as you speak. “i’m just tired, i guess.”</p><p>“i know, love,” spencer says tenderly. “do you wanna go to bed?” you sniffle, nodding even though he can’t see you, and he continues, “i’ll stay on the line until you fall asleep.”</p><p>you place your phone on the pillow next to you, making sure to put spencer on speaker.</p><p>“goodnight, y/n,” he says.</p><p>“goodnight, <b>my dove</b>.”</p><h2>
  <span class="u">angel</span>
</h2><p>“come this way,” you exclaim, pulling a hesitant spencer away from the lights of the city strip and into a back alley.</p><p>his grip on your hand tightens. “i’m not so sure about this, y/n,” he says with a quick glance around his surroundings.</p><p>you shush him, pinning his limber frame against the concrete wall. if it was daytime, you’d show him the cheesy mural behind him, but it’s not, so you’re focused solely on kissing him. spencer recoils slightly at the feeling of the wall against his back. it’s wet with rainwater, and his brain fills facts about the bacteria that is transferred through rain. but then your lips are on his, and everything he’s concerned about—the alley, the darkness, the damp wall—seems irrelevant.</p><p>you pull away slowly. “calm down,<b> angel</b>,” you murmur as you catch your breath. he nods quickly, eagerly, and tightens where his fists hold on to the collar of your shirt.</p><p>“i’m calm, i’m calm!” he says, voice a way higher pitch than usual. you laugh, pushing your hand against his chest.</p><p>“your heart is beating so fast,” you note with a playful smile. spencer leans forward with no grace, knocking your teeth together. with a laugh, you get him back on track, capturing his lips with yours in a gentle synchronous moment.</p><h2>
  <span class="u">honey</span>
</h2><p>“i just,” spencer says, pausing with a sob, and you rub your hand up and down his back to calm him down. his cries echo in your ear, breaking your heart. “i just wish he’d killed me so i didn’t have to live like this anymore.”</p><p>you gasp at his admission, and pull him closer. his body shakes against yours, and you notice just how skinny he’s gotten. “<b>honey</b>…” you whisper, not knowing how else to placate him and settling on a soft pet-name.</p><p>he grips your shirt tightly, as if to ground himself. his face is tucked securely in the crook of your neck. neither one of you know what to do in this melancholy limbo. in as silent pact of comforting each other, you let him cry, and he lets you hold him a little bit firmer than usual.</p><h2>
  <span class="u">sweet boy</span>
</h2><p>“i bought you something,” spencer says with a grin, presenting you with a messily-wrapped package.<b><br/></b></p><p>“for me?” you smile, pulling back the paper to reveal a small book with a wordy title. spencer watches you expectantly, gauging your reaction to his gift. your heart swells.</p><p>“i read it in the bookstore earlier today and thought you would like it,” he explains. “it reminded me of you.”</p><p>“oh, <b>my sweet boy</b>,” you say and wrap your arms around his neck. “thank you.” you kiss him softly. when you pull away, spencer is beaming at you. he looks so proud of himself you can’t help but kiss him again.</p><p>“will you read it to me?” you ask. spencer nods eagerly, hair bouncing, as if he’d just been waiting, <em>waiting</em> for you to ask.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>